


Owls Love Snow, Too

by Xephin



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xephin/pseuds/Xephin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannah is pretty sure it's not supposed to snow in jungles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owls Love Snow, Too

**Author's Note:**

> For Merrylunut

"Thanks again for helping, Xeph'," Lomadia said, tugging at her hat to protect her ears from the cold. "I don't know what I would do without you."

Xephos smiled and dug the shovel he was holding into the snow. "You invited me around for dinner, it was the least I could do."

Lomadia returned the smile before turning back to clear the path in front of her shack. "I'm still surprised it snowed here. I mean, it's a jungle, have you ever seen snow in a jungle?"

He laughed, shaking his head. "No, never." He turned around to see that Lomadia was distracted moving the snow. Suddenly, an idea formed in Xephos' mind and he couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. Creeping closer to the large pile of snow, he said, "So what's for dinner?"

"Oh, nothing special. I thought you would have already had something Christmassy with Honeydew and Lalna so it's just-," Lomadia cut herself off with a loud shriek as cold snow was dumped down the back of her shirt.

Xephos dissolved into laughter, holding his sides as Lomadia rushed to get rid of the snow that was currently freezing her back. "Your- your face!" Xephos chocked out between laughter. "That was priceless!"

"Oh, so that's how you want to play?"

Xephos looked up at Lomadia, mock anger in her eyes. "You may want to run."

He didn't need to be told twice. With a speed that could only be the result of years of running from creepers, Xephos ran across the frozen beach. "You're too slow!" Xephos shouted over his shoulder. He was surprised when he saw Lomadia only a beat away from him. He was even more surprised when he was tackled down to the ground and pinned.

"Got you," Lomadia whispered, a small smile on her face. "Now you can't escape."

They both knew that Xephos could easily have escaped but they stayed in the same position, sharing smiles with each other. "I'm sorry for putting the snow down your back," Xephos said quietly as their breaths formed small clouds between them. "It was very mean."

Lomadia smiled again and leaned down, both of her hands still handing Xephos' to the ground. "You can make it up to me."

Xephos leaned up to close the space between their lips and gently kissed her. He pulled away slowly with a satisfied smile. "Better?"

"I meant that you could cook for me but that was okay too."

Xephos finally pulled his arms away from Lomadia's grip and sat up. "Can we get inside? My back is freezing."

Lomadia raised an eyebrow and Xephos had the decency to look sheepishly. "I said sorry!"

She smiled and helped him up. Xephos stretched and began to brush the snow off of his back when a snow ball collided with the side of his face. Lomadia began to whistle, pretending to look innocent.

"Okay, now we're even," Xephos said, walking over to hold Lomadia's hand. "Now what were you saying about dinner?"

They walked back to Lomadia's shack, snow shovels forgotten and walking slightly closer than they did before.

"You know, you've got a really good throw," Xephos said as they finally got to the door. Lomadia smiled and pulled Xephos down for another kiss.

"I know."


End file.
